


Coming out.

by sightsoblind



Series: Finished Works [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Had to do it, M/M, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightsoblind/pseuds/sightsoblind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Character Grant from Avoidance in a snap shot from a moment in SteeleHoltingOn Ice and Fire.</p><p>Captain America Just came out as Bisexual on Live TV. He did it to defend the nasty things they were saying about his girl. But the fallout doesn't end there. National Icon's can quickly change how people feel about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteeleHoltingOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119) by [SteeleHoltingOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/pseuds/SteeleHoltingOn). 



> I wrote this on my phone about an hour after I woke up still in bed in the comments section of Chapter 60. I had to do it. I needed to express the ripple of change that such a thing would cause. So please forgive any errors. 
> 
> In my mind all of the different fics are like the different earth's in Marvel She can have earth 7658 and I'll take Earth 8945 haha. Every OC from every world exists in every other one but their lives take different paths. Here Grant didn't end up as a stripper. He may still look a lot like Steve Rogers but there wasn't any plastic surgery to make up the difference. He met a boy fell in love and finished his Psych degree. It's even in the back of my head he probably saw Sam in a few classes in DC even if he wasn't aware who the man was. because.... It's a small world after all...  
> *wanders off singing*

> "JAMIE!!!" Grant screeched running into the kitchen "JAMIE OHMYFUCKINGGODOHGOD!!!!"
> 
> Jamie just cut his eyes up from the pile of papers in front of him. Whatever had his boyfriend so upset wasn't going to help him win this case. "What did you need babe? Did she say yes to the dress?" He smirked at his own little joke.
> 
> "You are coming out. Right fucking now. You are coming out and your parents will come to our wedding and your taking me to see Thor's crater in New Mexico for our honeymoon." Grant was nearly bouncing with excitement.
> 
> Jamie just smirked. "I believe I told you you could have all those things when Captain America was gay too."
> 
> "BAM!!!" Grant yelled and slapped his tablet down on the table hitting play.
> 
> (“Best friend? Sure we can call it that. But these days, I would call him my boyfriend.”
> 
> "Your boyfriend.”
> 
> “Yes, Ellen, I am bisexual. So’s Bucky.")
> 
> The video was forgotten on the table as Jame grabbed the only person in his life that ever mattered and began furiously kissing him, "Do you know what this means?" He asked around tears. He was a lawyer and one of the best he saw all the inevitable arguments roll out in front of him and they all came back to the same place. He was getting married. He didn't have to hide.
> 
> Hours later in the afterglow Jamie's phone rang and Grant stole it away answering. "Good evening Congressman Roberts. Yes sir he is we were just celebrating our engagement. Yes sir one moment." Grant handed him the phone eyes twinkling.
> 
> Jamie picked it up with shaking hands. "Hey Dad?" James Andrew Roberts Sr. was not one to beat around the bush.
> 
> "I'm up for reelection next year so I would like to see if we can get you married in Mid October. We can get some of my best people to plan it." Jamie tried not to cry. There had been a fight when he had told his parents he was moving in with Grant. That was five years ago and they hadn't spoken since. But here on the phone as he listened to his father's plans he knew it would be fine. This was his Dads version of all in. Two little words changed the world that night. I'm bisexual. And in another year it would only take two more to make him the happiest man alive. I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie's father is a Congressman. To Jamie the amount of acceptance that comes with his fathers very public support of his marriage while he's getting re elected is the highest form of acceptance that can ever happen.


End file.
